


Conflicted Emotions

by RedDragon30000



Series: The Space Mom series [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragon30000/pseuds/RedDragon30000
Summary: A few hours after the events of the 'War 'Within', the Operator seeks some advice.
Series: The Space Mom series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173509
Kudos: 5





	Conflicted Emotions

Studying the information about the original Ivara Warframe in her Codex, Red flexed her fingers. She was still trying to resist the urge to contact Teshin. She knew the wise Dax would gladly give his advice, but worried she might make hi uncomfortable by being too emotional. A few minutes later, she gave in.

Lifting a hand to the control panel near her, she activated the comms interface and opened a transmission to Teshin. He nodded in greeting to her as he answered the call.

“Pupil. What can I do for you?”

Rubbing a hand across her face, she replied:

“I seek your advice, Master.”

“You seem troubled, Pupil. What advice do you seek?”

“Even after all the secrets the Lotus has kept from me, all the deception, I still want her as my mother. You’ve said before how she has ‘led us like oxen’. Am I being Naïve?”

Teshin leaned back slightly, mildly surprised at the Tenno’s question. He said slowly:

“That is not for me to say. The petals of the Lotus have closed a few times, keeping knowledge form you. Yet they open when you have eed of her most. Does she feel like a mother to you?”

Red answered without hesitation.

“Yes, she does. She always did, even when I believed myself to be a Warframe.”

“There you have it. Love does not make one naïve. As long as you don’t let that love blind you.”

Nodding in acceptance of the advice, Red replied:

“I appreciate your wisdom, Master. Thank you, you’ve made things much clearer. “

Teshin nodded solemnly.

“You are welcome, Pupil. Is there anything else you would ask of me?”

“No thank you, Teshin. Goodbye.”

“Farewell, Tenno.”

Red stared at the Codex interface as the transmission ended. She still felt slightly resentful that the Lotus had kept so much from her, but it no longer stung like it used to. Her talk with Teshin had helped to clear her head.

Before she could change her mind, Red began a transmission to the Lotus. She felt slightly wary, as the last time they had spoken, she had snapped at the woman.

The Lotus gave her a gentle smile as the transmission began.

“ _Tenno? Do you feel better now? You seem less…conflicted._ ”

In a small voice, Red replied:

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Lotus. I know you were trying to protect me.”

The Lotus replied softly:

“ _Whatever my motivations, I kept your past from you. That was not acceptable, you had the right to react as you did. You were willing to take responsibility for your past actions, and I tried to prevent you from doing so._ ”

Red blinked, rather startled that the Lotus would admit that she was wrong. It was not often that her adopted mother allowed her Tenno to witness any vulnerability.

“I…thank you. It must be hard to accept that we don’t need so much protection. You kept us safe for centuries.”

The Lotus chuckled softly.

“ _No matter how much you grow, you will always be my children. Remember that I am many millennia old, you are always going to be so much younger than me. Yet even a mother must accept that her children will not need her as much as they used to._ ”

Red relaxed, much more at ease now that things had been sorted out between them. She said slowly:

“I do feel like I’ve grown. Yet I still…”

The Tenno flushed slightly, looking down from the transmission screen. The Lotus prompted gently:

“ _Yes, my child?_ ”

“I still want a hug sometimes. I still want to be mothered.”

The Lotus smiled again.

“ _There is no shame in seeking affection from me. I am always glad to provide such a thing. All you need do is ask, my child. I will never refuse you._ ”

Folding her arms across the surface of the Codex console, red allowed her head to drop onto them. Her reply was slightly muffled, and the Lotus struggled to suppress her amusement at the sound.

“I’m glad. I just…I wasn’t sure how to feel.”

“ _That is understandable. You had just regained some very traumatic memories and discovered that I kept important personal information from you. Such circumstances would have caused a lot of conflicted feelings._ ”

Raising her head slightly, Red nodded slowly.

“You have that right. Now that my memories have come back…I think…I may end up with nightmares. If I do...”

Red trailed off, wanting to make her request, but worried it would come across as too needy. On the transmission screen, the Lotus smile reassuringly, having already guessed what her child wished to ask. She said firmly:

“ _You may contact me whenever you wish, not just when you have a nightmare. Call me, and I will answer._ ”

Smiling wearily, Red said quietly:

“Thank you, Lotus.”

Taking in the Tenno’s drawn face, the Lotus ordered softly:

“ _You must sleep, my child. You are clearly in need of it._ ”

Red nodded slowly and got to her feet.

“Goodnight, Lotus.”

“ _Sleep well, my child._ ”


End file.
